


Re-Runs

by OblivionScribe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Pre-Relationship, Reaper76 - Freeform, SEP era, but no actual vomiting, if you consider two men enjoying a show while in SEP fluff, let these boys be soft and enjoy things fam, mention of vomiting, soft Jack, soft gabe, spur of the moment writing, tagging reaper76 because there will hopefully be more added to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/pseuds/OblivionScribe
Summary: Gabe wants to share something nostalgic with Jack during the harder times of SEP.





	Re-Runs

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've posted anything written for any fandom...so if it seems a little rough, that's why.

“Jack, Jackie,” a soft hand was shaking the blonde’s shoulders, waking him from what sleep he could manage in the wake of being pumped full of SEP cocktails. “Don’t tell me you went out like this, Indiana.” A weak snort followed as groggy, dark-ringed eyes looked up at the figure. 

“Rey-Gabe, what’s up? Something wrong?” Even his sluggish mind thought up a dizzying stack of horrible scenarios that could’ve happened since he passed out. 

“Do you think you can walk?” Gabe didn’t answer, he seemed too preoccupied as he gripped his IV stand. “I can get a wheelchair-”

“I’m good man, my legs stopped that weird tingling this morning.” Jack pushed himself up and rubbed the soreness in his shoulders. “You still haven’t told me if something’s wrong.” 

“No, nothing’s wrong, but I don’t want us to miss this.” The Californian had tasked himself with sorting Jack’s IV bags and clicking the heart rate monitor onto the railing. Jack had trouble enough standing let alone having the coordination to do that himself. Gabe smiled at the blonde and shook his head after seeing his struggle. “Sure you don’t want a wheelchair? I don’t want you fallin’ on me, you’re heavy.” 

Jack made a face at Gabe’s tease but learned long ago if Gabe was teasing you it meant he liked you and felt comfortable enough to do so, and snorted. “I’m heavy? You’re the one packing on the muscle.” 

“Yeah well some of us are early bloomers, you’ll get your own set someday, Jackie.” Rolling his eyes, Gabe swung his arm under Jack’s pits and helped the man up, taking some of the blonde’s weight as he steadied himself. “We good?”

“Yeah, yeah, what exactly don’t you want to miss?” Jack asked as he too wrapped an arm around Gabe’s back, ignoring the slight damp spot from sweat - he was no bouquet of fresh daisies himself. 

“It’s a surprise, now let’s go hop-along.” Gabe weakly laughed again, his lungs were the worst hit from the concoctions the lab rats gave him and some days that smooth-as-silk voice was raspy and dry but still the man had his sense of humor, there’d been a time or two when you could hear the man do bad Darth Vader impersonations. 

After a few minutes of grunting and sneaking through the hall, as not to disturb anyone sleeping or puking their brains out, Gabe and Jack made it to the little common room. On better days it was filled with SEP participants looking to socialize with each other and play games. However, the further the tests proceeded, the less the room had seen any use. 

“You woke me up for this?” Jack asked, a little in disbelief that Gabe would have woken him for such a thing.   
“You’ll see,” he shot back, a little tired from carrying the bulk of their weight and happy to be so close to the couch. He helped Jack down first then himself, being careful not to tug on their IVs. “The sound is better in here, our room tvs are shit.” 

Jack gave a nod of agreement as he slid the remote to Gabe and relaxed into the couch. It was nice to be upright and in a seat that wasn’t a bed or gurney. Had they not been in johnnies and hooked up to IVs, Jack could easily see them watching TV in any other situation. 

Gabe flipped through the channels before coming to the desired program and smiled before he turned his gaze to Jack. “Remember this?” 

Jack adjusted in his seat and cracked a wide smile. It was a cartoon, an old one from well - he was probably eight when it was finally sacked. “You gotta be shitting me...how did you find this?” 

“The other night, I couldn’t sleep and you were out, so I dragged my sorry ass here and came across this. It’s one of those classic show channels, like the ones our parents watched?” 

“Yeah, I remember those, my dad couldn’t miss a rerun of his favorite show, be hell to pay if he did.” A soft scoff escaped the blond but for the first time in weeks that Gabe could see those cornflower blue eyes sparkle with excitement. 

Gabe carefully leaned down enough he could reach under the coffee table and pulled out a couple cans of ginger ale. “Thirsty?” 

Snapping his head to the cans and then to Gabe, Jack rose a curious brow and laughed, “is that why you were sweet-talking the CNA earlier? For extra sodas?” 

“You mean you don’t?” Gabe made an innocent face as he held out the tiny can for Jack to take. Both now adequately armed with diet refreshments (because damn if you could get an actual soda in this place, right?) the two men lounged back against the surprisingly comfy couch and watched reruns of a show neither had seen since their childhood. 

“Thank you...for this, for everything.” Jack’s voice cuts in during a commercial break, almost startling Gabe. “Thanks for making this whole project seem less like -”

“Jack, it’s all good. Thanks for being a cool guy when I threw up all over you...and in general.” Gabe looked over at the other and smiled which grew wider when he saw Jack’s toothy grin.

They didn’t need to say anything more and just enjoyed one another’s company as much as they were enjoying the nostalgia of a childhood that was long left behind.


End file.
